Many different types of fasteners are used in structures and assemblies to secure one panel or covering to another component of a structure or assembly. One form of such fasteners includes a threaded body having head formed thereon. The threaded body engages a threaded bore or a blind bore of the structure or assembly. Other forms of such fasteners include magnetic fasteners. Magnetic fasteners are generally considered to be advantageous to conventional fasteners because of the convenience they offer. For example, components with a pair of counterpart magnetic fasteners mounted thereon can be easily joined and separated. More particularly, the components can be easily joined because, once the corresponding counterparts are in mutual proximity, mutual magnetic attraction will bring the magnetic fasteners together.
It would be desirable to produce a fastener which is configured to removably attach a material to a mounting structure, wherein a structural complexity and cost thereof are minimized.